Long-sleeved garments can prove to be inconvenient and troublesome when the wearer engages in certain activities with their hands. Activities such as washing dishes and household chores, gardening, as well as arts and crafts all represent situations where the wearer's sleeved garment is prone to getting wet or soiled during the aforementioned activities. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a way for protecting garment sleeves during these activities.